Best friends
by HelleBelle
Summary: Who can you tell your best friend that your in love them? Will they fill the same? Who this mystery person? I kinda suck at summaries as you can probably tell. Rated M for later chapters . OCC for some the characters and my own characters as well


Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ nor _Bleach_ for that matter but if I did I would die happy. Anyways however I do own the concept and my own characters. Oh before I forget I don't own any songs used in this story.

"_Inner Thoughts"_

* * *

Hmm some times I really do hate my job. I mean seriously don't get me wrong i love working with the people and the atmosphere of it all Its just when I encounter drunken idiots that makes me wonder why I even started working here in the first place. Oh did I forget to mention I work in a club?

Hey Lexsee!

What is now Grimm? _Please don't let it be something or I swear I'm going to scream._ Lex I need to fill in for Amaya to-night she just called in and said she couldn't make in tonight.

".."

What? Let me guess you still have stage fright right? Well no not really but that's not the problem Grimm.

_Fuck!_

Lex you ok? You know you can tell me right? Yeah Grimm I know ''_ Hmmm kami take me now" _ OK remember how i told you I have an identical twin? Yeah Tia what about her? She's coming tonight with a group of our friends from school tonight. As a matter of fact you may know some of the seeming that they are part of the Arrancars. Is that right hmm I haven't talk to some of the guys in a while you minus Tia of course.

Hey Lex?

Yeah?

How come you left the group? You were the third seat and if you ask me you should have been first instead of that lazy fuck Starrk. Grimm I told you already I didn't want first seat even if thought I was right for the position. Plus Tia wanted more than i did and don't for get I use Nell's fraccion even before I took the third seat. Speaking of Nell I miss her and Bowa Bowa I wonder if she's coming tonight?

Knock.

Yeah? We need you on stage in 5 minutes. Alright Ginta I'll be right there. I guess its time to go to work, ne? Lex don't worry so much you'll do great...hell you're one of the best singer I know. Grimm that coming from you means a lot well let my personal begin.

Lexsee, really?

I'm just kidding Grimm relax I'm not going to let you down tonight. I just I don't trip or something like that. "Well wish me luck. Mm Lexsee you know sometimes you really make me wonder about you. Haha I know but I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't seriously though I'll have fun tonight.

Hey Grimm?

Yeah? Thanks for being there for me when I needed you the most. Wait before you say anything I mean every I've said and am going to say. If it wasn't for you and Tia I don't know where I would be.

Mimi your like my little sister and as a big brother I will always be there for you even when you think I'm not. I know I give off that "I'm an asshole" vibe you know me better than anyone, ne?

Yeah I know you Grimm and that's why I'm proud to call you my big bro. Now that we're done with our mushy moment lol. How about we go out here and give these folks what they came here for. Let's parrrtaaaaaay!

Heh you are so weird you know that. Yeah I know and that's why you love me . Now come goofball and would you tone down the shit eating grin Lex your starting to scare me a little. Grimm which name are you going to call me? You keep switching between Lex and Mimi? You know it all depends how I feel so about that runt?

".." hmph jerk LOL.

Hey Ginta how was the sound check?

We're good just about ready to start when you are. By the way what's the line up for tonight I mean with Amaya she always had a list of songs she wanted to sing. Hmm now that you mention it I want to do something little different tonight.

Oh how so and how much different are we talking?

Well here's my idea so instead of having a list of songs we could take requests for the audience. Hey you never know it might be fun well at least think about it. No need Lexsee we think it's a great idea hell we should probably do that from now...on.

Ginta what's wrong? Umm I think you have a visitor. What do you mean?

Hello my Angel

* * *

I know I left off with a cliffy but it's already 3am and I'm starting to see double. So hopefully I can update soon and oh don't for get the read and review. That give my life meaning and restore ma life juice LOL.


End file.
